James Armstrong
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |} History James Armstrong is the oldest son of Gareth and Caitlín Armstrong. The pair were Hogwarts sweetheart, both being Slytherins, Gareth was the seeker for the Slytherin team while he was at Hogwarts and Caitlín was effectively head cheerleader. She was the most vocal supportive supporter of the Slytherin team. Gareth and Lin started dating in their third year and stayed together for the rest of their Hogwarts years, when Gareth proposed on their graduation day. Lin happily agreed. Gareth went to play as seeker for Puddlemere United while Lin became a housewife. Things continued like that for around nine years when they decided they wanted a child. So they tried for about three months before Lin became pregnant. Nine months later, they had their oldest child and and only son, named James. Around six years later, the couple had another child named Aileadh. Aileadh was a happy accident and not even James knows that. That secret was closely guarded by the parents. They didn't have anymore kids, and while Caitlín continued to care for the kids, Gareth continued to play for Puddlemere. The Quidditch Playing didn't last long though, after a certain point Quidditch players start to expire. And after 18 years of playing for Puddlemere, Gareth reached his expiration point when he broke his arm, wrist and shoulder all at once. Puddlemere payed for his medical bills, but it wasn't like they needed to. The Armstrongs were ridicululy wealthy after 18 years of a professional quidditch career. James was about eight at the time and had his first magical sign when he saw his father get injured. He lit his mother's hat on fire in a rage. It was quicjly put out and his mother wasn't even mad. That hat was ruined though. Three years later, James' Hogwarts letter arrived, and upon his arrival to Hogwarts, he was sorted into _______. Now, James always tried out for his house team but he never made the cut despite continous improvement on his part. He firmly believe that he should have been let onto the team in his fifth year, and is convinced the team had something against him. Either way, upon graduation, James had decent NEWTs, and was also a pretty good quidditch player. He went to play for a minor Scottish league team as their seeker. James led that small team to victory and they took the cup. He was offered a place as a seeker on numerous major league teams at that point but James chose Puddlemere. Over the _______ seekers that beat him out every year. He still doesn't like them and is quite rude if he ever runs into them. As a celebation, James' family decided to take a cruise in the Atlantic. Unfortnately... this ended in disaster. One night, during a major storm, the Armstrongs were out walking on the deck, which in theory should have been completely safe, and would have been had a rogue wave not listed the ship dangerously far over, sending the Armstrong family over the side. James grabbed onto the side of the ship, and held on tight, pulling a muscle in the process. He also grabbed his little sister and hauled them both onto the deck after the ship righted itself. Unfortunately, Gareth and Lin hadn't been so lucky. They were nowhere to be found, and their bodies were never recovered. James' arm recovered and when it did, he went on to play for Puddlemere United and took his sister in as her legal guardian. James still blames himself and is totally convinced that he failed his parents, even though there was nothing that he could have done. Personality James is a complicated human. He's arrogant as hell, but at the same time is very hard on himself, and is always trying to be better. Nothing's ever good enough for James and he's constanly chasing perfection, and perhaps unfortunately, he expects the same from everyone around him. He hates it when people become content and complacent. It annoys him so much. However, James is also incredibly hard-working. Because he's constantly trying to improve himself, there's rarely a moment where he's not doing something. Sitting around and doing absolutely nothing bores him very quickly. However, while he works very hard, he can also play very hard. When James is out having fun with his friends, he's life of the party and is always coming up with something fun to do. James really isn't a hot-head and rarely resorts to violence to hash things out... unless you make fun of his teammates or his sister. James may actually kill you if that's the case. However, at the same time, he knows which members of his team can handle themselves and which ones can't. He'll defend the ones who can't and laugh his butt off while the ones who can defend themselves kick ass. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Adult Character Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Black Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:English Category:Scottish Category:Welsh Category:Irish Category:December Birthday Category:Born in England